


Drabbles

by AwkwardOnMain



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardOnMain/pseuds/AwkwardOnMain
Summary: Just some drafts I wanna publish, nothing out of the ordinary, and some dreams i've had over my life and I sill can remember.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first thing that i'll post here, it will contain some thoughts dreams etc. I'm still getting used to this kinda stuff, so please have mercy on me. Anyways see you later!


	2. Just some thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing important, really

Honestly is really weird for me to actually just, write my thoughts or anything in general. Writing was never my actual fort. Actually, getting my thoughts together into something coerent was never my strongest point.


End file.
